He's My Brother
by RainingFlowers
Summary: An AU Dangerverse songfic. Harry and Draco found themselves at the mercy of a crazed Lucius Malfoy. Now they are free, Harry has to carry an unconscious Draco through the dark corridors of Malfoy Manor.


**Author Notes:**  
Song by The Hollies. I was watching Any Dream Will Do last night, and, like any Dangerverse obsessee, immediately thought of turning this into a songfic. I will admit, though, I didn't think it would turn so dark and angsty...

* * *

Harry fought through the dark halls, his glasses almost shattered and hanging off one ear. His steps were slow and uneven, and the blurring of his sight was not only because of the lack of glasses. His face was cut and bruised, at least two of his ribs were broken and his left wrist wasn't co-operating.

Darkness was ahead.

_The road is long_  
_With many a winding turn_

A corner loomed up in front of him. Harry grunted and staggered forwards a few more steps, his right arm gripping furiously at what was on his back. The knuckles of the hand shone pearly white, and fire was coursing through his veins at the effort not to let go.

There was only darkness. His sight could only differentiate between patches of light and dark, but he was too weary to feel any fear at what could be waiting in the shadows. All he knew was to keep walking, carrying on forwards, bringing both himself and his load out of this maze.

_That leads us to who knows where_  
_Who knows where_

At the end of the maze… who knew. He could hear his blood pumping past his ears, and tried to move his feet to the rhythm of his heart, but both were not equal. He could only keep walking, walking, to what was waiting for them outside.

_But I'm strong_  
_Strong enough to carry him  
He ain't heavy, he's my brother._

_Draco…_

His teeth clenched. Draco was unconscious, and was draped across Harry's back. Only his right arm, twisted behind him, awkwardly clutching Draco's left, prevented his brother from falling to the ground.

As we walked, he wondered; if Draco fell, would he fall as well? It was only the weight on his back, right now, which was giving him the incentive to keep going. Harry knew full well that the blood dripping down his leg was not all his.

_So on we go_  
_His welfare is my concern_

If he fell now… if _either_ of them fell now… nobody would make it alive out of this thrice-damned Manor. If he stopped now, he wouldn't start again. That was for certain.

_No burden is he to bear  
We'll get there_

And he knew, damn well, that they were going to make it out of there. It was his own fault that they were in this situation in the first place.

It had been a Death Eater attack on Platform Nine and Three Quarters. Nobody had been expecting it, and Merlin knew how many people had been injured.

_For I know_  
_He would not encumber me_

_He ain't heavy, he's my brother._

Both Draco and himself were in their element, fighting at the forefront, shouting orders for the younger students to stay at the back. The Pack and Pride all stood up strong, as well as Aurors who had been stationed at the platform.

But the Death Eater force had been too small, and many of them suspected it had been a mere diversion. Several Aurors had Apparated away, to check for any other unusual attacks. And, of course, it was that moment that Draco had seen his father.

_If I'm laden at all_  
_I'm laden with sadness_  
_That everyone's heart_  
_Isn't filled with the gladness_  
_Of love for one another._

Lucius Malfoy, escaped from Azkaban Prison, cursed with lycanthropy, and now out for vengeance, not a family reunion.

It had been a small stop of surprise on Draco's part. One that could have been prevented—Harry had spotted Lucius long ago, and could easily have warned his brother about the situation. But the small hesitation had been enough—Draco was Stunned, Lucius was coming closer, pulling out what was obviously a Portkey—

_It's a long, long road_  
_From which there is no return_

Harry'd sprinted to where Draco was lying. Lucius, bending over his son and placing the coil of rope on him, looked up at Harry with furious surprise. He pulled his wand out, and Harry, almost on top of them, saw only a flash of red light, before blackness.

He'd awoken in blackness, as well. It didn't take him long to realise that he was in a dungeon cell, blindfolded and gagged, with Lucius Malfoy and the screams of Draco.

He'd had his blindfold torn off, and through the last pieces of his glasses, he saw Draco, chained to the wall, screaming and looking at him with terrified eyes. Lucius was standing over him, blindfold in his hand and furious glee in his face, before pointing his wand at him and speaking the Cruciatus Curse.

Draco had screamed as well, and through the small part of his mind unaffected by the pain the curse was putting him through, Harry realised that Lucius had gone insane. The monthly transformations into a wolf had proved too much in his mind, and now he could only think of putting his son through pain.

The moment the curse had been lifted, fire had come to his command—he didn't care where it went, as long as neither Draco nor himself got hurt.

_While we're on our way to there_  
_Why not share_

And so, he had lifted the unconscious Draco up, beginning the trek through the corridors of Malfoy Manor. He didn't know where he should go, and he couldn't see—the last time he'd been here had been over ten years ago anyway, but all he could think about was getting out of here.

He'd sustained light injuries from the fight, but he suspected Lucius may have tortured him while he was unconscious. He was losing blood somewhere, and losing it fast.

Dark corridor after dark corridor after dark corridor… and light, ahead…

_And the load_  
_Doesn't weigh me down at all_

He sped up, unencumbered by Draco's weight on his back. He pushed blindly at the place where most of the light seemed to be coming from, and was rewarded by the opening of the huge front doors of Malfoy Manor. He and Draco tumbled onto the once-manicured lawn.

The first sensation to hit him was panic. What do they do now? Draco was unconscious, and he wasn't doing much better himself. How would they leave, and get help?

Darkness was overcoming his sight again, despite the mockingly bright sunshine around him.

_He ain't heavy, he's my brother._

He closed his eyes, stretching out for the arm of Draco, a few centimetres away. Panic abating, he allowed himself a smile. He had carried Draco through Malfoy Manor, out into the light.

But the light was fading, the sun was dimming…

Or was it?

A shadow was coming over them, a large black shadow. The shadow landed beside them on the grass, then seemed to split into several parts. The smallest blurry shape changed into a taller, brown-topped blob who rushed to their sides, closely followed by a smaller, darker shape topped with black.

The original black shadow became thinner and taller, and came over to him.

"Well done, Harry," she said softly, scent-touching him.

_He ain't heavy, he's my brother._

* * *

**Author Notes:**  
Thoughts? 


End file.
